Cat Behavior can be Embarrassing
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Adrien acts like a cat at school. Alya makes fun of him, Nino is confused, Marinette still can't connect it Chat Noir. You know, just the usual.


It had been quite the long night for Adrien. He'd had an akuma fight (not that he minded spending time with his lady), a last-minute photoshoot, and a paper that was due in the morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep; in fact, the only sleep he got was in the car. So, he was kind of loopy.

That was his explanation, anyway.

He spotted Nino, Alya, and Marinette on the steps leading to the school, and he groggily made his way over to them. The three offered him small waves and 'good mornings' that he was too tired to respond to. Instead, Adrien plopped down on a step and dropped his head onto Marinette's lap, burying his nose into her belly.

She was so warm, and she smelled so nice, it was hard to resist. That small cat part of his mind always wanted to curl up against the girl because she was so inviting, but Adrien knew better than to do that. Marinette always seemed so scared of him, he knew that it would be a bad idea. However, in his delusional mind, he thought she wouldn't mind if he took a quick little nap on her.

"A-Adrien, are you OK?" Marinette squeaked out. A blush crawled up her neck, and her hands were hovering at shoulder-level, fingers madly twitching around with how unsure she was of what to do. Alya snickered beside her and commented, but Adrien couldn't be bothered to pay attention to what she said. "A-Alya, hush!" Marinette fussed. She squirmed around, which made Adrien groaned and whine. His pillow was _moving_ and he didn't like it.

"How out of it are you, bro?" Nino asked. He slipped down to the same step as Marinette to better see what was wrong with Adrien. The blond wasn't even flushed; he didn't seem sick or upset. Why was he doing this?

Instead of answering Nino, Adrien took care of one problem he'd noticed with laying on Marinette. He reached up weakly for one of her hands, taking it by the wrist and dropping it on his hair. Adrien sighed once her hand was in his hair, but he wasn't happy still.

"Are you trying to get her to _pet_ you? Like a _cat_?" Alya asked, unable to hold in her laughter.

Marinette's hands shook, but they didn't run through his hair. That was a problem. Adrien once again took her wrist and started moving it around on his head, hoping she would get the idea. It seemed she did eventually, and the boy was incredibly pleased. Within seconds, he was asleep on poor Marinette's lap.

"Alya, what do I _do_?" Marinette squeaked out. Her face and neck were as red as possible, and she was still shaking with her nerves.

"Savor the moment!" Alya said, sure to continue her laughing. This was too _purr_ -fect.

* * *

Adrien sat at his desk, just minding his own business. He was doodling, yes, but it wasn't like he was bothering anyone. He didn't deserve this.

Alya snuck down the steps to crouch behind the unsuspecting boy, shushing everyone in the room. Adrien had been spaced out for most of class, and since their teacher had stepped out for a few minutes, the girl figured it was time to have a little fun.

In the dead-silent room, Alya yelled into Adrien's ear. "HEY, ADRIEN!"

The boy jumped off his seat, scrambling onto the floor as he spun around and landed on his hands and knees. His heart was beating a million times a minute, at least, and his eyes were blown wide. Then, he let out a hiss.

That took Alya aback, as well as most of the other kids in their class. Only after the action did Adrien realize what he had done. His face reddened in embarrassment, and he got to his feet quickly, muttering apologies to Alya.

"What was that noise?" Alya laughed, shaking her head as she returned to her seat. "Crazy boy…"

Marinette wrinkled her brow, confused by Adrien's behavior. She'd seen Chat do that several times, but she didn't think it was something that a normal kid could do, too. She'd never seen anyone else instinctively _hiss_ at another person in fear…

Man, homeschooled kids must have it _rough_.

* * *

It seemed his teacher was _trying_ to drive Adrien crazy. Now, rationally, he knew that she had no idea the affects her laser pointer had on him. That didn't stop Adrien from thinking just how rude it would be for him to just lay across his desk and go to sleep, just to disrupt class. That'd show her.

As it stood, Mme. Bustier had a laser pointer that she was using to point to things on the map. And, Adrien was having a hard time staying in his seat because of it. That bright colored dot was driving him up the wall, essentially, and Adrien wasn't sure how much longer he was going to stay seated with that thing flying across the wall rapidly, wildly.

"Then, Germany invaded from here…" she droned on, and Adrien's eyes focused on the still dot. He felt his arm move to rest his palm against the desk, then his other hand copied. Nino looked at him in slight concern, but Adrien moved before he could question him.

Adrien catapulted himself over the desk, knocking the bench back as he jumped. He rolled across the floor before popping up to his feet and jumping at the wall for the red dot. However, when he reached for where he knew the dot was, it had disappeared. Adrien looked around desperately for the object of his attention, but it was nowhere to be found.

Mme. Bustier just stood at her desk dumbfounded at the boy's behavior. Should she kick him out of class? Question him? No, the only thing that would hopefully answer her questions was to put the dot back onto the map. As soon as she did, Adrien's eyes snapped back to it, and pounced.

He chased that dot all across the classroom, determined to catch it. This was great entertainment to the class, who couldn't hold back their laughter no matter how hard they tried.

Adrien collapsed on the floor after several minutes, completely wiped out and too tired to move. The dot came back closer, and he slapped a hand over top of it, satisfaction surging through him.

"Happy there, Adrien?" Alya teased. Adrien just nodded.

"Dude, _what_ is wrong with you?" Nino asked in genuine concern for his best friend.

"I'm fine…" Adrien said through his heavy breaths.

Marinette couldn't hold in her own laughter, and she tucked away the idea to use on Chat next time she saw him. If it worked like this on Adrien, who knew what a laser pointer could do to an actual cat-boy?


End file.
